Silent Love
by Hollow619
Summary: A male nurse comes across a woman in need but as he soon discover the deaf red beauty had a bad past. M rated. will have talk of abuse and drug use, read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Luffy was walking through the hall of the hospital he worked in, he was a nurse in training and has been for a few months. He took the job cause of his good friend Tony tony Chopper who was the head doctor of the hospital. Luffy made a promise to his friend that when he do see his dream that he would help him 100% of the way. Chopper was away for a few weeks but a replacement doctor was helping him with what he needed to learn. Honestly Luffy was okay with being a nurse and helping out when he can, he always did what he could to make everyone as happy as he is able. From spending times with the kids to helping the old up and walking again. Over all Luffy was a decent a simple minded guy. He was single and has been for a while now, he was 24 but he had a cut face as some women would say. His jet black hair din't made him stand out much but alot of the female nurses often ask about the scar under his eye. He would give the same answer "I wanted to show i was tough" He didn't regret it, during his time at school often bullies would bother him but he had showed them that he could be as tough and often times kick some ass if need be. Of course Luffy would often starts up those fights. It was lunch time and of course that as the best part of Luffy's day. Then something caught Luffy eye in a distance. Luffy wasn't sure if it because he been so busy with work and moving about but he had been seeing a woman this said woman is the same woman wandering around in the hospital lobby the past few days. She seemed somewhat out there, almost in a daze, just walking around aimlessly. She looked out of place, he wasn't sure what to make of it but he ignored it for the last few days till now at least.

Today, he passed her at the hospital cafeteria; she just stood near the doorway and was watching the food being served. he walked by her and then stopped. She just stood there watching, watching hospital cafeteria food being served. Luffy moved out of the way so others had room to pass by. She just stood there, looking at the trays of food. Hospital food.  
She had this rumpled look about her. Her hair was light orange leaning, long and bright about shoulder length, and it fell across her eyes like a gray mop. A dark brown knit-stocking hat was pulled down to her ears. Her face looked dirty and her eyes were dark. A ratty-looking worn-out shirt covered her body. A pair of well-worn sneakers were on her feet; she wore no socks. She appeared to stand about five-foot three or so. Faded blue jeans with holes covered her legs. She looked disheveled, tired and hungry. Luffy for some reason couldn't shake the feeling that maybe she needed help. Sure he help some homeless people in the past, hell he even shared his lunch with them at one point, sure if it was any of his friends he be the greediest person around eating up the food but when it came to the homeless or those who hasn't eaten he was always willing to give a helping hand. Something he sure he learn from his friend Sanji.  
Thats when Luffy made the decision to see what he could do to help this woman and began walking over to her.  
"Say, you can't be that hungry to want hospital cafeteria food now do you?" Luffy made a witty remark with a friendly grin.

He got no response. Nothing, nada, zilch, not even a get the hell away from me response. He tilted his head wondering if she didn't hear him. He tried again, "Nothing like a tuna and bacon melt to pique one's interest in Martha Stewart cooking is there?" Luffy tried again although saying the comment did made him hungry. But still she said nothing to him.  
. Now Luffy did had his share of fans in this hospital and most of them was females, he never used it as a means of anything but normally he try to be as friendly towards everyone. Of course there was a few girls who would yell at him or hit him on the head if he was being annoying. This girl did neither. It seemed that a line was drawn in the sand but he wouldn't surrender yet.  
Luffy reached out and touched her shoulder. She jumped back, startled, then she turned from him. "Hello Are you okay?" Luffy said with concern in his voice.  
He reached out to her again and just as he was ready to touch her shoulder she turned to him. Luffy could see that there was a sheet of paper stuck in her shirt pocket. Then he noticed it was from the hospital emergency room as the hospital logo was clearly visible from the outside.

Before he could react, she reached out and in a wink of an eye pulled a pen out of his shirt pocket. She looked around and retrieved a newspaper from the trashcan. She lifted her knee up using it to steady the paper while she wrote along the margin. She tore off a sliver and handed it to him along with his pen. Her writing was jerky and hard to read, but could make it out. "And i thought my hand writing sucked" He thought, She had written, "My name is Nami . I'm deaf. I can't speak. If you talk clearly, I can read your lips. I have no money and I'm very hungry. If you would buy me something to eat, I will give you whatever you desire of me."  
Luffy always thought he was a good judge of people. he looked back at this young woman, and he could see in her eyes she was desperate, hungry, alone, and scared, but she was no hooker. A hooker wouldn't be turning Johns in a hospital trading sex for a tuna fish sandwich. This was an act of desperation.  
Studying her face, I said, "Nami. My name is Luffy. Do you understand?"  
She nodded her head up and down. He smiled before he touched her shoulder again.  
"I will get you some food, all you can eat, and you don't need to give me sex in return. Is that a deal?" He gave her a toothy smile Nami smiled and nodded her head again. Luffy extended his hand to her and she placed her's inside his. He led her to the front of the cafeteria line, and they both grabbed a tray. As they slowly worked their way through the cafeteria, she loaded up her tray as though it was her last meal. As he found out later, it was her first meal.

She went through the food she had on her tray like a famished dog. Barely looking up as she ate. It reminded of him alot when he eats but this wasn't cause she loves food like he does, this was someone who most likely haven't eated for days. Luffy tapped on the table to get her attention and when she glanced up, He indicated to her he would like to see what was in her pocket. She looked over and pulled the sheet of paper out, handed it to him, and returned to her food.  
As Luffy read over the document, it seemed that she came in about three days ago and was treated for some type of infection. It also appeared that someone from family services was supposed to make contact with her. That contact never materialized. She had roamed the hospital for three days, stranded with no money and no food. She was deaf, mute and all alone in her own silent world. The more Luffy read, the clearer things became. Well now, that's not quite true. Nothing was really any clearer, but there were fewer holes in this mystery. Although he be lying if he didn't felt a little angry as to why no one had helped her after all this time if she was sent here.

It seemed that his silent friend Nami is twenty-five years old, a year older then he was. It appeared that Grand line's finest found her wandering around the business district the other night. She had no ID on her, no wallet, no purse, and no money. They considered her a homeless person and brought her down here. That's the end of the story.  
Looking back at Nami, she seemed tired. For the present, she was no longer hungry. He noticed her fingers, were well manicured and polished. Her eyes were bright, not like the eyes of a druggie or addict. Clearly there was a story behind this lady. It seemed the more Luffy looked at her, the more he was drawn into the drama set before him.  
While Nami was eating, Luffy noticed the sleeves of her shirt were rolled up her arms, he could see no needle marks or tracks. Nami wasn't on heroin or coke.  
He touched her hand, she looked up, "Nami do you have a place to stay tonight?" He asked in a soft tone.  
She shook her head side-to-side, He knew what that meant. "Nami do you have any family? Any friends you can stay with?" He asked but he had a feeling what the answer was.  
Nami looked down at her empty cafeteria tray and shook her head sadly "Damn!" Luffy muttered under his breath. He foled his arms and closed his eyes in thought before he open them once gain with a smile on his face and slams his hands on the table making Nami look up in shock.

He reached over and place his hands on her shoulders. Luffy spoke very slowly and as clearly as he felt he could. "Nami I have an extra room at my house. You are welcome to stay with me tonight. You can get a shower, and I might have some clothes you can wear. You and I can get things worked out in the morning. I won't hurt you Nami took the cafeteria bill and turned it over as she reached out her hand for his pen. With pen in hand, she wrote, "I'm afraid You'll hurt me " Luffy stared at the note for a second, that feeling he had earlier came back and for some reason he felt angry, not at the woman but the thought of anyone hurting her. He shook his head before looking back at Nami and gave her a gentle smile "I will never hurt you Nami, you have my word on.."  
She smiled again and when he stood to leave, she followed his lead. Luffy extended His hand to her and she grabbed hold of it. She had a weak grip, a very weak grip. Luffy led the way with her following behind.

When they approached the dimly lighted parking garage, she got a bit anxious, and rightly so, He hate those damn things as well. He smiled and squeezed her hand to reassure her she was not in trouble. "I'll protect you" He said with a grin as she return the smile and they walked to his car. It surprised her when Luffy opened her door; He guess she wasn't used to being treated with kindness. It's hard to have a conversation with someone you don't really know, but try to make conversation with a stranger that can't hear what you're saying is really hard. Lucky for the both of them, He lived only a few miles from the hospital and they pulled into the driveway within ten minutes. When they entered his house, Nami seemed to relax, although she was still a bit skittish. Luffy smiled back at her, trying to make her feel at ease. He hoped she felt she wasn't going to be raped. Luffy asked her to take a seat by the kitchen table.

In the mean time Luffy was calling a friend of his that could help him with Nami, she knew how to do sign language so it would help alot.  
"Great Vivi, we'll be here," and he hung up the phone.  
Vivi lived a few blocks from where he lived so it was no surprise that within a minute or two there was a knock on the door. Sure enough, there stood Vivi. "Hey Vivi come on in. Let me explain what's happening here."  
As Luffy explain to Vivi the events leading to her impromptu visit, she walked over to Nami and began to sign to her. Luffy could see on Nami's face that Vivi had opened the floodgates and the two began to communicate with earnest. "Luffy, come over here please," Vivi called out, "She wants to talk to you."  
"She says thank you for the food and the offer to stay here tonight. She says she has no way of paying you back."  
As Nami signed with Vivi, the picture of how and why she ended up at the hospital became clearer. It seemed that her one time boyfriend had hit her, and she left his apartment. That's when the police picked her up and took her to the hospital. Unable to communicate with her, they deemed her mentally challenged and she got lost in the system after she saw the emergency room doctors. They apparently treated her for an infection on her thigh. This info indeed had Luffy blood boiling but he kept it at bay as he stood beside Vivi.  
"Vivi can you ask her if she wants to take that shower now." Luffy asked while he glance over at Nami.  
Vivi shook her head before looking at Luffy, "Speak to her, not to me. She can read lips. I'll interpret what she to her as you do anyone else. Don't treat her any differently ok ?"

Luffy thought on this before nodding his head, he didn't see her no different then anybody else whether she was deaf, mute or cripple, its one of the reasons why he was likeable at his work place he didn't talked down or differently to anyone with issues like these. Luffy turn and faced Nami, "Nami, would you like to take a shower?" He offer a small smile Nami smiled back and nodded her head acknowledging his question. "Great! I'll let Vivi here show you where the bathroom is and I'll grab some sheets and make up the spare bed." He gave her a toothy smile as he dash out the room to get everything set up.

He was just pulling some blankets down from a shelve when he heard Vivi cry out, "Luffy, get in here right now!"  
Thinking that maybe Nami fell, Luffy ran to the bathroom, and when he opened the door, there stood Nami with her bare back to me wearing only a pair of old white cotton panties. Sarah, had her hands covering her mouth in shock.  
"Luffy Look at her back!" Vivi manage to get out Luffy looked at his house guest and in an instant saw red at the sight before him. All along Nami's back were large red welts that continued down her thighs to the back of her legs. "Luffy, that's not all, look!" Vivi signed something to Nami, and she turned around to face Luffy. Nami hid herself with her arms from his eyes and then as though she felt safe, she dropped her hands from her breasts. "Luffy just look at her chest, look at what that bastard did to her!" Vivi cried out Luffy looked down at Nami's chest trying hard not to stare, but he saw exactly what Vivi did, there were cigarette burns all along her chest. He counted over ten burn marks on her body. One burn mark was on her right breast. Another one had become infected and was located almost at her waistline. If theres one thing about Luffy most people know is that he gets pissed off very quickly and it goes double if it involves a friend or love one getting hurt. Yes he just met this woman no more then a day but he already saw her as someone he needed to look out for and protect, he made a promise to do so and seeing those burns on her chest on top of the marks on her back. Luffy was using all his will power not to break something in his own house.

Vivi began talking away with Nami the fingers and hands of both women were flying. Luffy stood clueless as to what was unfolding in front of him, not that his anger and thought of murder wasn't taking up some of his time.  
Vivi stopped signing and walked over to the sink, took out a washcloth from the drawer and then she drew out some hot water, wringing out the cloth several times. Luffy looked on a bit confused at what Vivi was doing but said nothing. She took the cloth and placed it on Nami's cheek, then ran the cloth around her eyes. She gave it to Nami and looked back at me, "That's not dirt, that's a bruise. Nami's got two black eyes! That son-of-a-bitch!" Vivi said in anger. It was no where as bad as how Luffy was feeling, he place his hand on the doorknob and squeezed it as hard as he could, Luffy was strong, too strong for his own good and often times it would take at least 6 guys to hold him down if he ever lost it on someone The feeling Luffy had however, he wasn't sure an army would stop him from tearing the bastard who hurt her apart. It was odd for Luffy, he didn't knew this woman long and yet here he was in a fit full of rage and wanting nothing more then to beat the living hell out of the man who would hurt her like this.

Vivi pulled Luffy aside outside of the bathroom. "Luffy, Nami need new clothes, she can't stay wearing the ones she has." Luffy nodded not fully able to speak as he himself was trying to calm down. Keyword trying. "I'll write you out a list of things to get and you can head to Walmart that is 5 blocks from here okay ?" He said a small sure before Vivi went to get a pen and pad. Luffy needed a drive out and he needed to clear his head. He look at the door way at Nami with her back turned and he balled up his fist. He didn't know how or when but one day for sure he was gonna get that bastard who did this but for now..All he can do is keep his promise and look after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy was on his lunch break looking up a video about sign language, he was getting the hang of it since he been studying it the last three days . He wanted to be able to talk to Nami a bit better and this way she could answer him back without having to write him any notes. But in the mean time when ever he was at work Nami was able to reach him through text thanks to an old Iphone he had, he was lucky he kept it when he brought a new one. This way he knows whats going on at home and to be aware if she needed anything. Vivi had manage to buy Nami some wearable clothes and got her cleaned up along with nursing her bruises. Nami had been taking her antibiotics for that infection she had and that too was slowly healing. Over all Nami was slowly but surely recovering. For Luffy though these past three days had him rather stress. Not because of taking care of a woman he didn't really know but not knowing what the hell happen to bring about how she became the way she was the day he met her. Luffy was mad when he first found out about her being abuse and it doubled when he saw the bruises and burn marks. Luffy nearly broke his steering wheel while he was on his way to pick up the items Vivi sent him for. It took two days to fully calm down his nerves. It wasn't getting in the way of his work or anything but the last thing he needed was to take his anger out of someone that he might hurt very badly, he at least want to have a legit reason of kicking someone ass then using his anger as an excuse for it. There was one thing thats been bothering Luffy however and that was Nami has been sleeping alot and he was worried, nearly every time he got home she was in bed, the first couple of days he ignored it thinking it was lack of sleep but today he began to bother him.

Nami had been his houseguest for three days and he was getting more and more concerned about her and decided if today she didn't stir, perhaps a trip to a doctor would be in order. Nonetheless, he continued to practice with his signing.

His iPhone buzzed, and there was a message from Nami, "Luffy, I'm sorry. I've been so tired. It felt as though I've never been to sleep. I'm good now. See you when you get home. Love Nami."

Luffy looked at the message again. Yup, she sent love Nami. He smiled a bit before setting the phone down and went back to the video. Luffy be lying if he said he didn't start to have feelings for Nami. And no it wasn't cause she was all cleaned up and everything, he thought she was cute when they first met and she was eating the food down, he even wanted to take a little picture just to see it whenever he was bored. He liked her but he didn't want to push her into anything, after what she been through a part of him wonder if she would want any man touching her. He understood why he was so pissed off, it was because he was slowly starting to like her and after these last three days of checking up on her and doing what he could to take care of her and putting his time to learn how to sign then it was clear that he didn't just like her.

Luffy continued to practice. he just wanted to let her know he thought enough of her to try to communicate on her level. Passing notes and sending texts were okay, but this would be something she'd appreciate, that was how Luffy did things anyway, try to make others happy as best way he could.

Arriving home at his usual time, the house was just as clean and tidy as a photo out of Good Housekeeping. After being on his own for a couple of years, Luffy grew accustomed to his own mess and clutter, after all, He was the only one around to look at them. Of course after a "Talk" with Vivi he had to make sure the house was decent (By Talk he means a few blows to the head and a reminder that she would call his grandpa on him) Luffy shudder at that thought, his graps was the LAST person he wants to deal with right now.

Out of the back bedroom walked Nami. Oh damn, what a difference a few days had made. Nami wore a pair of the dark blue jeans He picked out, along with a red long sleeved shirt. The white shoes she wore made her legs seem even longer. Her light orange hair fell just to her shoulders and surrounded her round face highlighting her cheekbones. Those brown eyes Vivi mentioned drew him in like a magnet. Her eyes seemed to glow like a dragon from medieval times.

Nami not only had a fine figure; she was just ass kicking cute. For a woman a year older then him , damn was she was a looker.

Nami looked good. No, scratch that. Nami looked damn good!

She looked up and saw me staring at her. She smiled and spun around showing off her outfit. Luffy smiled showing giving her a thumbs up of approval.

Luffy then thought of something and a bulb lit up in his head, he drop his backpack and took a breath and look at Nami. "Here goes" Luffy thought

He put his hand out so Nami knew he was going to sign something. "W-O-W, N-A-M-I. U- L-O-O-K G-R-E-A-T."

Luffy was hoping he had it right, three days of watching videos plus using his brain more so then normal was tiredsome but he knew it would be worth it, that she was worth it.

Luffy then began to panic as she started to tear up, he watched her as he try to figure out what to say or do freaking out some.

Nami walked over and placed her arms around his waist surprising him as she lowered her head on his chest. Luffy could see a few tears falling down her cheeks as they rolled away from her face. Luffy only known this woman for three days, and yet he felt such a deep connection with her.

Luffy didn't know why but as she was being this close to him, he felt a feeling he never felt in his life.

And then it happened. Luffy didn't plan it. He didn't think about it. It just happened.

Luffy touched her face, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, it wasn't deep or anything of the sort, more like a peck if anything else

Nami was warm and inviting as he pressed his body slightly against hers. Luffy slipped his hand from her face and ran his fingers down through her hair, the softest hair Luffy ever felt, continuing his touch as his fingers slid down along her spine. Luffy could smell the scent of her body and her freshly washed hair. He moved from her lips and kissed her eyelids as gently as he could. Luffy then placed a small kiss or two on her ear and down along the side of her neck. Luffy ran his hand across her shoulder and felt her bra strap hiding under her shirt. He moved the strap back and fourth across her shoulder with one finger, teasing her…

Luffy mind snapped back to life, what the hell was he doing!? He backed away a little red in the face as he stared at the woman, he did not plan on doing any of that, it sorta came out like that. At least that what Luffy assume happen. As he stood there he was trying to remember the sign of saying sorry but his mind although snapped back was too much in shock as to what he just done.

Nami moved her fingers slowly and he tried to follow their movements. Wait, Luffy remember seeing that one, it means 'kiss.' She signed, "Kiss me again." Luffy was able to understand her first sign to him. Nami took a few steps in toward Luffy, then she placed her arms on top of his shoulders, and stepped into him.

When Luffy recovered from the shock of being pulled in for more, He took her into his arms again and brushed back the hair from her eyes. Luffy ran his fingers across her ears and down the side of her face. Nami closed her eyes and her head fell back as though she was in a trance. Her hair fell from her shoulders and hung down her back.

Luffy placed small kisses down the side of her face and along her neck. As he continued his way back to her warm velvet smooth lips, which she parted slightly, his tongue darted inside her mouth as he pulled her tight against him. God she smelled sweet. Luffy could feel Nami's heart pounding in her chest. Her face was aglow and he could feel the heat when her cheek touched his.

Luffy had moved the front of her shirt's collar to one side as he kissed down her neck and along her shoulder. he could feel Nami melting in him arm.

Luffy was caught up in the moment. Before Luffy was aware of what his hands were doing, it was too late. He somehow managed to drop both on her butt and was slowly touching her. Luffy could feel the outline of her panties against the tight jeans. She felt good.

Then Luffy got a grip with my emotions, and he moved his hands from her jeans and pushed her back.

Nami looked confused. Hell Luffy was confused. He only known this woman for three days, and they were getting beyond friendly. Luffy wanted her. He wanted her badly. He closed his eyes for a second and envisioned pulling her jeans down those slender legs of hers, slipping her shoes off to see her in those white socks of hers. Touching her between her legs to feel her moisture. Luffy knew he only had to make one move, and she would comply. But that's not what he had promised her. Luffy didn't want her to feel as if she was obligated to repay his kindness.

He guess what they just did had an effect on Nami too. She wasn't upset with him, instead she took his hand and led him over to the computer in his home office. She pulled out a chair and motioned to him to sit down beside her. She opened up the word processor and began to type. Now, Luffy can type, it's wasn't the biggest part of his job but he can do it well, but Nami, damn could she type. Her fingers flew across the keyboard; the images of words popped up on the screen.

Nami typed and Luffy watched letters form into words on the screen, "Your signing made me feel wanted. It's the best feeling I've had for years. I'll work with you if you want to continue to learn to sign."

"And….you're a good kisser. For all you have done for me, I am in your debt." Nami looked back over her shoulder to him.

Luffy place his hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly, "You're welcome Nami."

She smiled back and then turned back to the keyboard. "Why did you stop?"

"Consider that kiss as payment in full," He said, although a part of him knew that wasn't the case at all. "I don't want you to ever think you need to do something you don't want to do. If the time comes, we'll both know it." He said with a big smile on his face while patting her head.

She smiled back at the cute gesture. Luffy then looked at her placing his hands on his knee, "I'd really like to know happened to you, Nami." Luffy knew it wasn't the best time to ask this, he just a few seconds ago was kissing this woman and groping her butt. He just needed to know what had happen to her before he found her three days ago.

Her fingers started typing again, "I have master's degree in English literature. Kind of odd considering I'm deaf, but I find words to be magical. They talk to me. Being deaf makes it harder to get a teaching job, especially in English literature so, I started editing manuscripts for the college kids. I got such good feedback that many of my jobs came from the professors working on their dissertations. I did a lot of books and stuff, editing for grammar and flow. I wasn't getting rich, but I made enough to pay for the rent and buy food." Luffy took in that info and smiled a bit, she was sure ahead of him in the learning aspect of things. Sure he got his teachings from Tony and learn a few other things from his high school but she sure seemed to had gotten around for the most part.

"Then I meet Arlong. He was much younger than I was, almost six years younger than I at the time we met. But, what a smooth talker, and within a month we were living together. I thought I was in love. He told me he loved me. I was wrong. He went through all the savings I had. He even sold my personal things. I found out too late he was big-time into drugs. All he wanted to do was get high, it didn't matter what it took to afford it, he lived to get high." Luffy eye slightly twitch, just slightly, he told himself to chill and read this through.

"He sold everything I owned, the only clothes I had were the ones on my back. Then he tried to trade me for drugs. The deal was I was to give his friends sex in return for some meth. I fought with him. He wanted the drugs, and I was his only source of getting them. My body for his drugs."

"When I told him I wouldn't do that, he hit me. Then he struck me again, over and over he hit me. He took off his belt, I turned my face into the bed, and he hit me again. He struck my back and legs with his belt. I cried out in pain, begging him to stop, but it only infuriated him even more. Luffy, I tried to fight back, but he slammed his fist into my face." Luffy gripped his knees breathing a little heavily as he read on.

"I started to cry uncontrollably, tears cascading down my cheeks and onto the bed. I begged and pleaded to him to stop hurting me."

"Then I saw a flash. It was a knife blade catching some stray light in the room. My God I felt Arlong was going to cut me, perhaps even kill me. I started to pray dear God don't let me die here." That feeling was slowly creeping back, that same feeling he had when he saw those marks and it was coming back in full force, it amazed even him that he didn't lose it then and there but he held himself in place still gripping his knees.

"Just then, two of his drug buddies showed up. I remember them taking my clothes off. I thought I was going to be raped. They grabbed my waist and flipped me over on the bed. Arlong, the man I thought I loved, took his cigarette and started to burn me. He burned my breast and my legs while his two buddies held me down. He was laughing at me. They were all laughing at me. He struck me on my legs with his belt again after they had taken my pants off. I yelled out in pain. Oh Luffy, it hurt so bad. I tried fighting back, but they were too strong for me."

"They gave me something to drink, Rohypnol I think, and it started to mess with my head. Then suddenly they went back into the other room to get high. I seized the opportunity, and I got up, put on what clothes I could and while they were shooting up, I ran out the door. I never looked back.

"Whatever it was they gave me messed me up. It made me sleepy and put me in some sort of daze. I staggered around for hours before the cops found me. Even at the hospital I felt like zombie. I tried to get someone to help me, but they just pushed me aside. Just today, I started to feel like myself."

"Luffy, I have no way to repay you for all you have done for me. Like Arlong told me that night, "The only thing I have of any value is between my legs and under my shirt."

Then Nami stopped typing. Her story unfolded before His eyes on the computer's screen. She turn to him with puffy eyes, she seemed to been crying, she looked down and was shocked when she saw Luffy's knees. Through out that story he read he was digging his nails through his skin to the point it drew blood. Luffy didn't felt a thing, the pain was nothing at all to the pain he sure Nami went though. His hair was covering his eyes before he spoke.

"He burnt you before didn't he? That's why some of the burns got infected." He said slowly looking at the screen for a reply.

The computer screen glowed with new words, "Yes, but he said he was sorry."

"And he beat you before with his belt. He burnt you before. Nami , that's not love by anyone's measure. Nami, you need to tell the cops, report that bastard!" Luffy said with a hint of anger in his voice, he was trying hard to hold it back.

The keyboard started clacking, "It's three against my one word. Who's going to believe me?"

"I do…" Luffy said in a quiet tone.

Nami attempted a weak smile and began typing again, "Luffy all my life all I ever wanted was to be loved. Just to have someone hold me and tell me that I'm loved. That they love me. I'm twenty-five years old and the only person that ever did that was Arlong. And it was a lie.

"My father drank himself to death when I was just a kid. Mom ran off to the west coast leaving me in different family services. I've never heard from her again. I don't know whether she is even alive. No one wants a deaf kid to adopt, we're almost always judged to be retarded or mentally challenged…slow.

"As a teenager I worked, saving my own money for college. Being deaf, I took great pleasure in books. I read anything and everything. I found that I could pick out errors in the grammar used in books and magazines. I don't know why, but I can recall facts from almost anything I read. It's as though it gets stuck up in my head. It was this gift I had, and one college gave me a free ride because of it.

"And you know Luffy, college, it's just one big party. But, when you can't hear, you can't talk. I'd try, and they would all laugh at me. I know I can't speak very well, so I very rarely try." Luffy read all of this and to be blunt his life wasn't that simple ether, he wasn't the smartest kid at his school and often he would get picked on, he had little friends at that time as well. His mom had passed and his dad disappeared and the only person who took care of him was his grandfarther, he had two brothers, even if they wasn't related by blood he still say them as his blood brothers, one had died during a war leaving him with just his one older brother. He grew up and learn everything he knew because of the help from others, that was Luffy way of living, he knew he couldn't survive on his own and there for depended on his friends and family to help him out through it all and they have been there for him. Which was why Luffy felt it was his duty to do the same for those he held dear to him and Nami was no different, the hell with her being deaf it didn't matter to him. She was a beautiful, smart and cool person to him and hearing any of this didn't made him pity her but made him mad that he wasn't there for her sooner.

"I was always the third person. I was always the deaf girl they made fun of. They would ask me to talk and then mock me. All I ever wanted was to be with someone, someone that loved me for being just me deafness and all. Is that too much to ask for, Luffy?"

Luffy stared at the screen then at her. No it wasn't too much to ask, in fact for him it was the simplest request you could ask from someone. Luffy then understood then and there, he love this woman, deafness and all.


	3. Chapter 3 (Short)

Luffy was driving with his eyes focus on the task at hand today. Its been two weeks since Nami been living with him and two weeks since he heard her story of abuse. Its also been two weeks since Luffy came to realization that he really love this woman alot. He never out right spoke to her about the matter but it was there and till he was sure it was okay he would tell her and do what he can to make her even happier then what hes doing now. Today Luffy decided to take the day off, he wasn't going home seeing that Vivi and Nami went shopping. He was glad that Nami had a female company and was out the house a little more now.

Luffy was heading somewhere though and to be honest he been itching to get this out the way for the last two weeks. See Luffy was not over what he heard about Arlong, in fact it safe to say Luffy was trying everything in his power not to tear someone apart picturing what he put her through. The cops was out, at this point Luffy needed to handle the issue himself, not only for Nami but also for himself. If anyone is gonna be hurting his girl and think they are gonna get away with it then they are in for a rude awakening.

Yes his girl, sure they aren't a couple but Luffy still love the woman and he be damn if this asshole gets away with what he put her through. He stopped by Nami's old building, he look at the adress to double check and it was indeed the place. He made a mental note to thank his friend Robin, she had ways of finding out alot of info on people, so much so that she knew where Luffy was living even before he told her a thing. It scared him a bit but he also found it pretty cool. Luffy stepped out of his car, he wore his black cargo shorts and was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with some sneakers. He looked up at the building before folding his hand to a fist. He began to make his way across the street to the building.

Luffy looked at the apartment number 5G, he stared at the door for a few seconds before knocking on it. He waited till a bulky man came in his view. By height he was taller then Luffy by a few inches. He was holding a beer in one hand and a joint on the other. "What the hell do you want ?" The man said in a slur. Luffy stared at the said man, he didn't say anything, just put a picture in his head and that picture was Nami, her smile, her future and everything that was her's was snatched away by this man before him and without warning Luffy fist smashed his face so hard he flew backwards onto the said man was holding his nose in pain which alerted three other men from the living room to where the front door was.

"Arlong, what the hell happen man ?" One of the guys said as another looked at Luffy. "Who the hell are you, the fuck is your problem!?" Luffy didn't say anything, he stepped inside the door way before taking out his phone, he clicked an app he uses when he doing his training before staring at the men. "Just have one simple question for you guys.." He reach behind his back pocket and pulled out a photo, it was a photo of Nami. "Aside from the asshole on the ground..do the rest of you know this person..?" Luffy said in a low tone. The men simple stared at the boy before one of them spoked up. "Yeah we know that bitch, she ran out a while back ago though" Arlong who was holding his bloody nose look at Luffy with a smug look on his face. "If your looking to fuck that worthless bitch be my guess, i already have another plaything to keep me happy." Arlong laugh out.

Luffy stared at him a little closer and did notice he was shirtless and in his boxers while the others wasn't. He then look to his far left and saw a woman who he assume was as high as the others staring from the corner of the bedroom door. Luffy closed his eyes as he set the photo in his pocket and started the timer on his phone before putting that too in his pocket. He step fully in before kicking the front door shut and began cracking his knuckles. "Lady..i think it be best if you close the door and stay in that room. Now.." He said without looking at her, the woman felt a chill run down her spin as she shut the door and locked it.

The four men was staring at Luffy and was looking about ready to fight. "You really think you can take the four of us by yourself you little punk ?" One of the junkheads said as they all started to laugh at the idea. Luffy stared at them with a death look with one image popping in his head, Nami. That was all that came to mind as he rush at them in a blind rage.

The woman who was hiding in the bedroom looked at the time, its been an hour since she was locked in her and she haven't heard anything in the last 20 seconds. She decided to go out to see what has happen. She was expecting the raven hair boy that was just here to be on the ground bloddy up and all but once she open the door she gasp at what she saw. On the floor lay four badluy injured and bloody men that was knocked out, one of them look like their arm was broken and the other had a fist imprint on his cheek. The other was out with his ass in the air and then there was Arlong. Luffy had his foot on the unmoving man's back while he looked at his phone and stopped the timer. Luffy only came out of that whole fight with a cut on his arm when one of the men decided to pull a knife out. Luffy look over at the woman with a blank look.

The woman scared for her life decided to exit the apartment and out of the building. Luffy watched as she left and look at the man he beated the hell out of, broken nose, a few broken ribs and of course a few blows to his chest as payback of what he did to Nami. Luffy got up and walk over top of the said man, as he was about to leave he see and picture from the corner of his eye. It was a picture of Nami and Arlong, they looked happy in it. It made him sick to his stomach, Luffy toss the photo in the trash before leaving slamming the door so hard it broke the knob. Luffy went back over to his car and got in.

He took a very deep breath and sigh before he then punch himself in the forehead. In mins he look up with a grin on his face as he started the car. "Now thats out of the way, i can finally get some lunch. Shishishi" Luffy smiled as he drove off as he thought of what Nami would want to eat for his lunch as well.


	4. Chapter 4 Lemon

A few months had passed by and Luffy gotten much better at signing. He could keep up with most of what Nami would say. Luffy was running a bit late, and when he opened the door, the aroma of fresh baked ham filled the hallway. He walked to the kitchen and noticed Nami sitting at the table. Nami turned his way, and Luffy just stood still; his eyes couldn't look away. Nami was all prettied up.. She wore a dark red shirt, the top two buttons were open; Luffy could catch a glimpse of a black bra she wore underneath. The yellow shirt contrasted with the black dress slacks and black heels. But, what Luffy noticed the most were her eyes; brilliant brown, it brighten up the room if you ask him.

Nami hair was now tied in a ponytail, still as long as when they met the first time but he never had ay complaints about those lovely locks. Nami wore small silver diamond earrings as well as a very delicate gold chain necklace. Nami had a slight grin on her face as she walked over, he closes mouth, that was open from the shock of her as she signed, "You like me like this?"  
Luffy put one arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Yes, you look great! What brought about this great change? Where did the heels come from? The new hair style?" He spoke out, he could still talk to her through his lips, just if he was ether not near her or just for the sake of making her happy he would sign to her. Right now however with how she looked he really didn't want to be lifting his hands to touch something more rather then signing.

"Vivi took me shopping. We talked about lots of stuff. Mainly what you like to see in a woman." Nami sign as she let out a small giggle. "I see. So Vivi knows what I like in a woman now?" Luffy had to guess Vivi had something to do with this, don't get him wrong he will send Vivi a thank you basket first he gets but now he made it even harder not to grope this woman. These last few months they became close, not lovers or anything, a hug and a kiss here and there but it was never anything big. They never deep kissed or done anything sex related. Luffy made sure not to take it that far if he could avoid it. Although it was getting harder and harder not to do anything more pass that, speaking of hard.

"Well it looks as though I got your attention," Nami signed as she looked at the growing bulge in his shorts. Luffy face went a bit red before he rushed pasted her and sat down and clumsy sign to her for them to eat before the food gets cold. They sat down for an outstanding meal, and the conversation drifted toward Nami getting a job. "Luffy, would you mind if I tried to get a job? I'd like to help out with the upkeep and bills around here." She sign to him, Luffy had no real issue with her wanting to earn her own money. For a while he was use to taking care of everything but he could tell she would want to fend for herself. Who was he to say she couldn't do so.

Luffy closed his eyes and folded his arms and thought deep about what kinda job she should go with. Then an idea popped in his head and began to sign to her. "You know I just may have the perfect job for you. I know we're going to have an opening in my office for a proofreader. Do you think you could handle that?" At the hospital he worked at they had recently lost their proofreader. Saying something bout how he was better at being an animal person then anything. Nami gave a bright smiled. She signed back to him, "Why of course, I can handle that!"

Luffy gave a wide grin himself before signing "Great! I'll make an appointment with human resources, and we'll take it from there. I tell you what, we'll go shopping tomorrow when I get home. There's a rather stuffy dress code there and you'll need some business attire for the interview. Besides, I bet you got a great pair of legs under those slacks!" Truth be told only reason why he knew the whole dress code was because of his friend Sanji who always dress up to "wooo" the ladies, so of course Luffy had to dress up ever so often for events and such. Nami look at Luffy in his eyes and seemed lost in them. It seem Luffy was under the same spell cause his eyes was locked on her's as well.

Nami then came over and sat down on his lap. This caught Luffy by surprise as he look up at the woman who was on top of him.. She took his hand in hers. She pulled her pant leg up and placed his hand down upon her ankle and ran Luffy's hand up and down her shin. Nami was wearing nylons, the first time I've seen her in them. Luffy was slightly nervous about all this but went with the flow as she was doing all the moving for him.

Nami placed his free hand on her shirt covering a breast. Luffy gulp before he gave it a slight squeeze. Nami just seemed to be so happy with what was going on. Luffy be lying if he said he didn't enjoyed the touch of her body. He look up at her and spoke through his lips since his hands was busy

"Nami are you trying to seduce me?" He gave her a grin before he squeezed her breast again.  
Nami gave him a sly smile and nodded her head yes.  
"Well I have to tell you a secret," Luffy said to her, "It's working."

Luffy pulled his hand from under her slacks and away from her breast. He grab her hips and lifted them both up off the chair he was sitting in. Nami must had been surprise at how strong he was as he heard her slight gasp and quickly warp her legs and arms around him. He carefully carried her towards the living room not once taking her eyes off of her. Good thing he lived here long enough not to bump into anything.

He stopped at the front of the couch as she unwarp herself off him and then look him in the eyes. Luffy kept his hands on her waste and slightly squeezed it before speaking again. "Are you sure you want to do this ?"

Nami put her arms around his neck, and she kissed him. Luffy took that as a yes. Running his hands down her arms, across her waist. Luffy located the button holding her slacks together and slipped it though the slot. Pulling down the zipper, her slacks fell loosely around her waist and they slid down her legs, piling up on her heels.

Luffy pulled back and looked down and said to himself in his head, "Oh my God!"  
Nami was wearing off-black sheer pantyhose to mask the last few remnants of her bruises. A pair of light mint-green panties could be seen under her hose. Luffy gently sat her on the sofa, then he slipped her heels from her slender feet, one at a time. Her black dress slacks came off easily. He got on his knees Running his hands up her legs they stopped and touched her slightly between her legs. His fingers hooked into the waistband of her pantyhose and as she lifted herself from the sofa, Luffy slowly began pulling the silky material down her long legs. Down they went, He rolled her hose off her legs down to her feet. He then tugged at her toes and grabbed some of the nylon with his fingers and pulled the hose from her toes. Luffy tossed her hose over his shoulder and leaned back to Nami. He smirked up at her and sign to her. "I'll take care of you, just enjoy and relax." He winked at her which caused her to blush some but nodded her head yes.

Luffy couldn't believe how smooth her legs were, velvety soft, as he ran his hands up and down her thighs. Placing his hands between her knees, Luffy pushed slightly and Nami responded by spreading her legs. Her mint-green panties had grown a dark patch at her pussy. Nami was running her hands across her shirt, pulling at her nipples, her eyes were closed. Her fingernails polished a bright white and they caught what light was in the room.

Moving up to her, Luffy slowly unbutton one button, then another until her shirt fell open. A very thin black lace bra greeted him a small red ribbon was in the middle. He pulled the shirt slowly from her body. Luffy smiled before leaning up to her and kissed her neck some.

Running his tongue along her shoulder blades, Luffy slipped the bra's straps down her arms and then back up, kissing her bare shoulder as he went. The lace on her bra beckoned Luffy and he slipped a finger into a cup, feeling her nipple hiding in its dark prison. A kiss. Luffy leaned up and gave her a kiss while he cupped her breast in his hand. He pulled back some and removed the bra off of her, as he did so he watch Nami cover herself and look away with a flushed face.

Luffy tilted his head before gently grabbing her arms and pulling them apart. He look at her large breast and chest and saw what remain of the once burn marks that was there. There was hardly noticeable now thanks to Vivi. But aside from that he was confused as to why she would cover herself. He look up at her as she sign to him. "I'm sorry..there aren't as good to look at as they once was." Nami looked down with her hands still being hold by Luffy's.

That caught Luffy by surprise, was she being ashame of how she looks ? In the last few months they was together Luffy never thought Nami had any issues with her looks but then again they never tooken things this far till now. Luffy let go of her hands and shook his head before signing back to her. "No matter what you may think or what you have on you now..your still beautiful in my eyes Nami. Never let anyone tell you otherwise, if they do i'll send them flying okay ?" Luffy chuckled as he finished his signing.

Nami look at Luffy before wiping her tears away and giving him a smile. She nodded her head yes still staring at him. They looked in each others eyes for what seem like the longest before Nami sign to him. "Well, i don't got all day monkey boy." She stuck out her tongue as she finished. Luffy puffed his cheek before grabbing her breasts and mouth out stingy to her. Luffy squeezed her breasts softly as he run his thumbs across her nipples.

He heard her slightly moan as he move to her neck and started kissing and licking the weak part of it. Nami was moan a little more as she grip onto Luffy's arms while he squeeze and massage her large breasts. He then pulls back and took her left breast into his month and began to suck on it while he pinch the right nipple. Nami bit her lip to not let out a loud moan as she grip onto Luffy's hair. Luffy sucked on her left breast before pulling away and licking her nipple slowly as he look up at Nami, who was moaning as well as staring back at him. Nami grip his shoulders and pushed him back some, he back up some to look at her as she sign for him to remove his clothes. Luffy had to stand and get out of his clothes.

Nami was slowly stroking her sex with her fingers through her panties, her eyes transfixed on Luffy as he stripped out of his shirt, and shorts. As Luffy got down to his boxers, it was clearly evident he was in an acute state of arousal as a bit of cum apparently oozed out into his boxers, evident by a wet spot.

Nami reached out and ran a finger against the head part of his covered cock. Luffy moan some as she gripped it and slowly was stroking it as she was still rubbing her finger against her covered pussy. Luffy was panting some at how good her hands felt, if it felt this good through his boxers then he is sure he feel even better with it on the real thing. Luffy grabbed Nami's hand and started to pant some before looking at her and grin.

He almost lost himself there but he was intent on making her feel just as good with that in mind he got back down on his knees and place her hand on top of his head.  
Luffy reached up and pulled her panties down.

She raised herself up, and I continued moving the silky panties down her hips, her thighs, and off her slender toes. Off they went, flying across the room. From a summer past, the remnants of a bikini tan line were slowly fading.

Luffy stared at her wet pink lips and felt himself getting harder then before. He blew stream from his nose, he had a mission and hes gonna do all he can to complete it. He pushed her legs apart, then lowered his head to her pussy. Nami's aroma was sweet, and he took in her essence. Luffy's tongue touched her pussy and she raised up, pushing herself onto his waiting tongue. He tasted her sweet nectar,slowly running his tongue down the insides of her legs catching small drops as they slowly descended down her thighs.

Luffy's tongue would dart in and out of her pussy teasing her with its rapid movements, sucking and licking her hot flesh. He licks her wet lips a little faster tasting her juices as it pour slowly into his wanting mouth. Luffy then made a long hard lick upward and found her clit. He massaged it with his finger pushing it back and forth.

Grabbing both of her thighs in his hands, Luffy squeezed them hard. While he took her pussy lips into his mouth, He could feel Nami getting warmer, then her body flushed with heat. Nami's body turned red as her blood thundered through her body. Several beads of sweat began rolling down between her breasts forming a small stream that meandered down her midriff. He looked up and saw her left arm lying across the back of the sofa her hand digging into the fabric while her right hand was gripping his hair, her head moving side-to-side. Her eyes rolled back in her head, as she held her lips tightly closed. Nami couldn't believe how good his tongue feels against her pussy.

Suddenly, Luffy felt her legs wrap around his upper back. As he continued working his tongue on her sex, Nami started to squeal, crying and gasping. When Luffy press his lips on her wet ones and sucked on it hard he felt her pulling him closer and she came into his mouth. Wave after wave of pleasure propagated through her body and then collided with her senses causing her to twist about. As the waves subsided, Luffy felt her legs drop from his back. She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair, a look of utter contentment filled her face Luffy looked up at her with his lips wet from her juices and gave her a toothy grin. The sight made Nami blush but giggle at how silly he is even during something as serious as sex.

Nami leaned forward and grip his ams and brought him up and motion him to sit beside her. Nami then got down between his legs and again use her finger against the covered head before leaning down and kissing it softly. Luffy bit his lip as he grip the cushions of the sofa. Nami grabbed his boxers and pulled them down with that help of him lifting up his hips. That too was toss across the room as she stared at Luffy's huge cock in front of her. She reached out and slowly stroked him as she got closer till she was fully between his legs with her breasts slightly pressed to his thighs. She lean down and lick the tip of his cock slowly as she stroke him more, she grip the base of his cock as she lick the opening of his cock. Luffy moaned out placing his hand on top of her head and ran his fingers through her locks. Nami look up at him before taking him into her mouth, which made him threw his head back once he felt her warm mouth around him.

Nami began bobbing her head up and down Luffy hard thick cock as she use her free hands to hold Luffy thigh and to finger her pussy. She took him even deeper while keeping her eyes on him.  
Luffy felt like he was floating and damn did her mouth felt hot around him, the wetness and warmness around his cock was driving him slightly insane. He guessed this was how she was feeling when he went down on her, although that was his first time ever going down on a woman. He look down at her as she stared back at him bobbing her head faster and sucking him more. Luffy grip her hair a little more as he stared down at her moaning louder.

They kept their eyes on each other as she was sucking him off, she could see the lust in his eyes as he could see it in her's. Nami push her head fully down his cock and held her head still. Luffy moan out loud and threw his head back feeling her warm mouth even more and dare say felt like he was down her throat. The very thought push Luffy over the edge as he came into her mouth. Nami kept her head down on him taking all he had to get out, she pulled back as some of his cum shot on her breasts and cheek. Luffy head laid back as he too ran his hand through Nami's hair before looking down at her. Nami had swallowed his cum as well as clean what was left on her breasts and ate it up as if it was candy. Nami moan some as she tasted him, his cum was thick and felt hot as it went down her throat. She look back up at him and just like him gave Luffy a goofy kinda grin as he diid. Luffy look at her grin and gave one of his own. Guess she was rubbing off on him Nami grabbed his arms and pulled him down and onto the floor in front of her and kissed him deeply, he of course return the kiss as he place his hands on her waste. He slowly laid her down on the carpet floor. He pulled back from her lips, both panting as they stared at one another.

He slowly spread her legs seeing how much wetter she was from that amazing blow job she gave him. He rub the tip of his cock against her wet lips before slowly pushing himself inside of her, the more he pushed himself in the tighter she got, it was till he pressed against something in her that he pause and froze on the spot. Luffy look at Nami and mouth to her. "T..This is your first time Nami ?" Luffy said in utter surprise although she may not hear it. Nami blushed up at him before signing to him. "Yes it is, your the only man who gone this far with me, Arlong never had touched me the way you have. or i towards him." Upon learning this Luffy couldn't help doing a dance in his head, so he was her first and it damn well brought a smile on his face.

He use his one hand and sign to her. "You are my first as well." He finished with a smile. Nami looked up at him in shock as tears threated to spill from her eyes as she too smiled up at him. Nami was over joy to know that this was his first time as well and that she would be taking his and he would her's. She cup Luffy's cheek and caress it. They stared at each other in a loving matter, there was no need to sign or talk, it was clear what they both wanted. Luffy decided to lean down till his shoulder was by her mouth. He then pushed himself fully inside of her. Nami upon feeling the sharp pain bit down onto Luffy's shoulder hard from the pain.

Luffy pay the pain no mind, he sure her teeth broke through the skin. He held still for her to get use to him in her. She felt so tight, wet and hot, it was taking all of Luffy's will power to keep him from thrusting into her. After a few mins he felt her roll her his against his and it was a sign that he could move, he decided to move slow in her as he pull nearly all the way out before pushing himself back in. He kept up this motion as he stared down at her.

Nami was moaning a bit as she was gripping Luffy's upper arms. Nami stare at Luffy seeing that he was enjoying this as much as she was but there was something that she notice as she stared at him during her giving him pleasure and he seem to be doing it even now. Nami reach out to Luffy cheek and he open his eyes upon her touch. He stopped his movement when it seem like she was gonna sign to him praying that he didn't hurt her. She panted some as she began to sign to him. "Please, don't hold back your voice, even if i can't hear you say my name. It'll make me happy that you saying my name because of how i'm making you feel. " She sign as she place her hand on his chest. "I know it'll be from the heart, so please. Don't hold back your voice." Luffy stared down at Nami before he look at her hand on his chest. Luffy was indeed holding back his voice, yes he was moaning but not saying anything. Mainly cause he didn't feel it was fair to do so. She couldn't speak and signing how you was feeling during sex wasn't something your mind would have you do.

He stared back into her eyes and chuckled some. It amazed him how even through she had such a hard disabilty to deal with, she threw that aside and was thinking of him. He nodded his head and smile at her. He began thrusting back inside of her but this time a little faster then before.  
Luffy moan out her name as he gripped her hips tight and she grip his arms moaning and gasping from his fast but steady thrusts.

Her pussy felt so good around him. Hot and moist at the same time, Nami squealed, and her hips lifted off the floor. Stroke after stroke, Luffy felt himself getting squeezed tighter inside her. Nami's breasts where moving, up and down, in rhythm with his strokes. "N..Nami..f..feels so good.." Luffy manage to say, his eyes was closed at how good it was feeling. It really did felt right saying out her name, even if she couldn't hear him, he wanted the world to know that the woman under him was making him feel this way.

Nami was tight, and he could feel her muscles as they squeezed around his cock. The sensation was unreal and he was glad he was sharing this with her and only her. "Nami..your..ahhh..Pussy feels so good..mmm!" Luffy grunted out as he pound in her more while Nami warp her arms around his neck moaning as loud as he was. They was both close and Luffy knew he had to pull out of her soon. N..Nami..i..i'm gonna.." Luffy wasn't sure why the next action she did happen, whether she read his lips or maybe she felt it coming as well (No pun intended xD) but she warped her legs around his waste to pull him even deeper into her. Luffy moan out of surprise as he look down at her, she stared back at him and nodded her head to him. Nami was pretty much giving him the okay to shoot his seed into her. Luffy bit his lip as he nodded back to her and went faster and harder inside of her. They moaned and grip each other tightly till with one hard thrust everything turn white for them.

Luffy came hard inside of Nami as he felt her juices pour onto his cock. Luffy kept himself upward so he wouldn't crush Nami under him, he then felt a tug from her and he was pulled down on top of her as she hand one hand on his back and the other on his hair panting. Luffy chuckled to himself. She had alot of spunk, more so then he would had guess. They both finally caught their breath as Luffy sat up some and look at the woman under him. He gulp some and thought this would be his only chnace to get this out here and now. He grip her hips and brought them upward untill she was on his lap, they both moan some since he was still inside of her.

Nami hand her hands on his shoulders staring at Luffy. Luffy took a deep breath before he looked at Nami. He smiled and remember something his teacher at school taught kids when they couldn't say what they wanted to someone they deeply cared for. Luffy lifted his left hand and pointed to his eye, then heart then points at Nami. Nami stared at him mouth slightly open, she knew exactly what he just told her and her heart melted at the way he did it. She smiled at him before touching his cheek and to his surprise she spoke in what he could only describe as the most beautifulest voice he ever heard. "I Love You Too Luffy" Nami said, it was true, she wasn't good at speaking but theres one thing she had wrong for sure, her voice wasn't weird and if anything it made him fall for her even more.

They both stared at each other lovely till they heard thunder coming from outside. They look out the side window. Luffy laughed to himself and thought staying home wouldn't be bad, as soon as he turn to Nami however she had pushed him flat on the floor and straddle his hips, still inside of her Luffy moan as she stir herself on him. She then smirk and sign to him. "Its my turn to be on top." She then place a finger on his chest before signing something else. "I hope you can last Monkey boy." Luffy eyed her and grin at the nickname, he place his hand on her hip before he sign back with a smirk. "Bring it"


	5. Chapter 5

**So heres the 5th chapter of this story, its near its end and i hope you guys been enjoying it. Sorry for not updating, work been a bitch ^^;;. I hope you guys enjoy, share with your friends and please review. Also sorry in advance if theres any misspelling. Enjoy and happy reading ^^**

Mulligan's is a sports bar. There're pool tables, TV screens everywhere you look, and lots of friendly people. Luffy and Nami walked in a bit later than some of the other regulars Luffy work with. Rebeca was there, as was Zoro and a handful of other guys and gals he knew. Everyone took to Nami, and she made friends fast and was clearly enjoying the evening.  
Nami was doing great the last few weeks on her new job. Luffy always kept a close eye on her in case she needed help. But so far she done pretty well on her own. After they had a few drinks, Luffy noticed there was an open pool table.

He turn to Nami and sign to her "How about a game of nine ball Nami Can you play pool?" Nami signed back to him, "Tried it a long time ago but I can give it a shot." Now there is something about a good looking young woman wearing a short skirt, sheer hose, and high heels to draw a crowd around a pool table. Luffy have to admit, he wanted to beat the hell out of every guy there were checking out his girlfriend as Nami and him played several rounds. Luffy beat her badly in three out of four games, and to make her feel good, he purposely let her win that one. Was no fun if she didn't at least won once right ?

The mood was festive and Luffy and Nami had a few more drinks.. She was leaning on her cue stick; her hands folded together as she watched the nine ball drop into the last pocket. Someone yelled out, "Make a bet on the next game!"

Now Luffy wasn't drunk, far from it he was sure it was a family thing since no matter how often he would drink he never ever gotten drunk. Of course Luffy was never a heavy drinker to begin with. So keeping this in mind it didn't stop Luffy for doing something that otherwise would make him out to be a pervu drunk or just plain drunk. Luffy grin and took his cue stick and ran it along the outside of her leg pushing her skirt up until he could just see a bit of the control top of her pantyhose. Nami felt what he did and pushed the stick away and grinned. It was a sorta game between the two on who would do the most perviest thing to the other in public. It started off a few weeks ago after they had sex and it was Nami who started it really. From her cupping the front of Luffy shorts at a supermarket in front of some chessnuts, to him poking her breasts near some bouncy balls. They would often do something that would lead one to wonder if they trying to get the other turned on or trying to rape them in public.

Luffy smirked as an idea came to his head and he tell her. "I'll bet you your skirt on this next round. You lose, you put your skirt on the pool table." All the men went crazy! There was hooting and hollering all around the table. of course Rebeca and several other women looked around and they yelled out, "What a bunch of pigs!"

Now Luffy would never in a million years had held Nami to that bet and she wasn't about to make that one either. She just smiled and shook her head no. If anything that sorta bet would be made at home behind close doors and with a very steady table.

Out from the group, someone yelled out, "Bet for a hooter!" Luffy smiled, thought the idea had merit, and asked Nami. She turned her head to one side then another. Then she shook her head up and down. The guys all yelled out their approval. Nami signed back to him, "If I win, and since you wanted this skirt so badly if I win, you have to do the dishes naked while wearing my skirt. Deal?"

Nami wore an evil grin and to be blunt it scared Luffy. For how short of time they lived and dated he knew that grin held promises of something bad happening to him. This was clear when she told him he was fine during him throwing a water balloon at her, that same grin came to haunt him as he was in bed soaking wet from her pouring a bucket of water on him. Needless to say he was a bit worried and at the same time intrigued. Luffy told the guys what he had to do, should he lose. More hoots and howls. Now although Luffy did felt a bit worried he was pretty sure of himself, he beated her through out and so far he been doing well, so there was no doubt that he would win against her.  
Luffy felt cocky and let Nami break first. The balls started to drop like the Stock Market. One ball, then the two ball. Ball after ball dropped into place. Nami lined up her next shot, looked over to him and signed, "I need a little bit of right handed English on this one." Luffy tilted his head as he watched the ball curve around the seven ball hit the seven ball sending it across the table tapping the six ball into the pocket.

In less, than ten minutes Nami had dropped all nine balls without missing a single one. The guys were awestruck, they were also silent, then Rebeca jumped up and yelled out, "You go girl!" Luffy jaw dropped, what the hell was that!? How was it that a few games ago she didn't win a single game and yet here she down right beat him without messing up once. Did she picked up on the game that quick or was it that she was holding back on him through their game ?

Nami placed her cue stick down on the table, stepped over his jaw lying on the floor, took a hold of Luffy's tie and pulled it loose. Taking his tie in her hand she drew Luffy into her and kissed him. Everyone applauded. It was then that it became fairly clear what had just happen to Luffy. He was hustled!

"Where did you learn to shoot pool like that?" Luffy sign to her honestly confused as hell about what had just happen."Around." Nami signed back to me, smiling coyly. Then Luffy remember that old saying Vivi would use to tell him so often. "A woman has to have some secrets too" Luffy let his head fall in defeat and proceed to carry on the rest of the night with his surprisingly great pool playing girlfriend.

The night was growing old and Luffy and Nami was just bout ready to head on home. Nami and Luffy walked out to their car and as they approached it, Nami took the lead and opened the back door. Luffy looked a bit confused till she pushed him in and had him slide over to the other side. She got in and closed the door.

She grabbed his tie again and pulled him to her. She kissed him, and Luffy could feel his belt being pulled out of his shorts and seconds later he heard the zipper being pulled down. After watching her parade around that pool table in her short skirt, Luffy pants were already being pushed out by his bulging cock. As Nami freed his cock from his shorts, it sprang out hard and erect. She moved her body around so she was lying across Luffy lap, her head in his crotch.

Nami wet her lips with her tongue, sliding it back and forth across her teeth as she stared down at my swollen member, she loved taking Luffy into her mouth, he tasted so damn good to her, the very thought made her wet between her legs. Nami would be lying that she don't enjoy giving her lover head any chance she could. Whether he was leaving to work or while they are taking a shower together or hell even when he is asleep and he happen to have morning wood, if it was hard and near her reach she will get down and suck him dry. Nami's eyes grew larger as she watched in delight as Luffy grew even harder before her. Nami sway her ass a bit as she stared at his large cock, if she was a cat she be swaying her tail like crazy. She wet a finger in her mouth then pulled it out seductively. She ran her fingertip across the head of his cock.

Nami looked up at him, her finger making small circles on top of Luffy's cock. She smiled this evil look, knowing she had full intentions of teasing him with her mouth. She continued to play with his cock as she watched him begin to squirm in his seat.  
She dropped her head and Luffy could feel the heat of her mouth on his cock. She blew her warm breath across it several times, soon, he felt her lips place small kisses upon it. Nami wrapped her lips around me, Damn did she has such warm lips. As Nami's soft orange hair cascaded down across her shoulders, it draped over his cock. It tickled as she teased him by moving her head side to side, her hair following, moving, touching him. Nami moved her fingers down Luffy shaft and ran them through his short pubic hairs, gently pulling at them.

Luffy grip the handle of the door as he moan out at how amazing Nami's mouth felt around him. He never complains when she did this to him, in fact it made him rather proud that she would want to do this to him all the time or whenever she had the chance to. Luffy of course never had an issue eating her up as well but Nami was a sneaky one and often times like now she would completely catches him off guard. Nami continued her meal of him and Luffy reached out as far as he could and was just able to grab the hem of her skirt. Luffy wanted to see her nice plumb ass and pulled her skirt up to her waist. Luffy ran his hand down her smooth bottom before growling and ripping the pantyhose open and grip Nami's bare ass through her black lacy underwear. A finger managed to run down between her cheeks as he pushed aside her underwear, and he touched the opening of her . His finger made little circles around the opening. Luffy took in the sensations of her bare skin and the silky feel of her panties pressing against the back of my hand.

As Luffy fingered her ass, Nami's head moved slowly at first, then she increased her tempo. Luffy tightened up, getting ready to cum when she stopped. Nami then used just her thumb and her forefinger and slowly moved them up and down along his shaft with the softest touch. The sensation was amazing, and Luffy could feel himself ready to unload as his cock began to twitch and bob around. As she slid her fingers up and down, she looked him in the eyes, smiling at him all the time, observing the pleasure Luffy had on his face.

Luffy pulled his hand out from under panties and pulled her shirt out of her skirt. Luffy could feel the heat of her body as he ran his hand over her back. Nami lean up and capture his lips in hers as she kissed him passionately and deeply while Luffy had one hand on her cheek and the other on her ass. She pulled back some before taking his bottom lip and bit it and slightly dragging her teeth on it as she pulled away. Luffy uses his left hand and use his thumb to rub Nami's sexy wet lips before she took his thumb into her mouth and sucking on it slowly while staring at him with such lust and hungry eyes. Luffy felt himself grew hot and was about ready to Cum as he felt her suck on his thumb. She pulled back with a slight pop before licking it slowly and made her way back down between his legs.

Nami moved her lips back down and took all of him into her. She quickened her pace again and Luffy grabbed her hair pulling her to him. Luffy hands rested on the back of her head as it slowly bobbed up and down. She started to suck him slowly as she looked up with her eyes, her mouth wrapped around his cock. She wanted to know, to watch him climax with her eyes, while she felt Luffy's salty hot cum shoot down her throat.

"Nami.. I'm going..to.. " Luffy spoke out as he grip her hair tighter,his heart pounded in his chest. Luffy could feel his body explode with heat. Luffy let go a loud moan and his body shook as he felt pump after pump of his hot cum shoot out his cock and into Nami's sultry mouth. She stroked Luffy harder with her hands as she swallowed his load. Nami hum in delight as she swallow his load of cum. She never get tired of his creamy taste of his cum, it was so thick and yet so good when it went down her throat. Nami finally stopped and gave Luffy dwindling member a final stroke or two with her hand. She laid her head down upon his crotch. She did all the work, and yet it was Luffy that had his head back against the head rests, totally used up. Luffy breathing was hard and fast. She looked at him, in the back seat of his SUV, with the most loving eyes Luffy ever seen.

He sign to her, "If i knew a bet would be this good i lose to you every other day." He sign with a grin before chuckling to himself before signing again. That was incredible!" Nami licked her lips and sign with one hand while rubbing her finger on his limp cock slowly. "And you taste incredible" After Luffy regained his composure, Luffy got out of the rear of the SUV, opened the driver's door and sat down. Nami did the same. When she got in, she lifted herself up from her seat and pulled her skirt down and off. She folded it neatly into a square, and then she handed it to him. He stared at it a little confused and asked her."What this?"

"I'm a gracious winner. Isn't that what you betted on my skirt? Besides, you'll need it to do the dishes." Nami signed to him as she grew a wild evil look on her face. Luffy head fell at the reminder. Luffy took the skirt and set it on the dashboard. Nami reached over and pulled Luffy to her and they kissed. Luffy could taste his salty cum on her lips and smell the beer on her breath as they continued their kiss. He found out tonight that Nami can indeed hold her liquor just as well as he can.

When they pulled away they chuckled at each other laying their forehead together. Luffy place his hand on the steering wheel and notice his hands was slightly numb and tingly, he also felt he was a bit of a daze still. Whenever Nami sucked him off he always felt like this afterwards, sure he could go on with sex for a while but when she went down on him he would feel a bit funny and daze, had she done this 2 or 3 more times, he would be pretty much unable to move. Not trusting he could sign it to her he turn to her and spoke instead."Since you got me all weak like, can you drive Nami ?" Luffy could see the grin on her face as he gave her a playful glare, he was damn sure going to get her back when they get home. She sign him back. " If i have to ,Sure."

With her skirt off, He didn't want her to get out of the car, so Luffy got out his side, and indicated to her to scoot over across the center console as he walked over to the passenger side.  
As Luffy walked around the front of the SUV, he heard this guy. He came up from out of the shadows. "Your money! Give me your wallet. NOW!" Luffy turn fast and look at the man and upon seeing his face Luffy was both surprise and angry. "Arlong..what the hell do you want" It was then that Luffy notice he was swinging around a gun and from the look in his eyes he was not all there, he was high as a damn kite.

"I said, give me your wallet asshole!" He yelled at him still pointing his gun at Luffy's face. Luffy look to the side where the car was and back at Arlong. "I don't have any money, get lost ass wipe!" Luffy never took a sign when to shut up and think over a bad situation. A man with a gun to his face and high as hell and all he had to do to avoid any trouble was to give the said man money. But Luffy face danger a long while growing up, to him someone pointing a gun to his face wasn't no where as scary as getting visits from his grandpa. Thats how unfaze Luffy was towards Arlong at this moment. Arlong pointed his gun at Luffy looking ready to fire till Nami came out and stepped in front of Luffy and look towards Arlong. Luffy look at Nami in surprise and was about to tell her to move out the way till he heard her spoke out. "Arlong..you took everything from..me once..but..i won't..let you..take him..from..me!" Nami eyes was solely focus on Arlong. She'll die before letting him hurt Luffy.

Arlong seemed to had some of his sense back when he saw Nami but all it did was made him angrier. "So your that fucker who attacked me all those months ago, all over this slow weird talking deaf bitch!, well allow me to take her useless ass out your hands!"

Then everything began to run in slow motion. Nami saw his hand come up and then a flash of light. She closed her eyes expecting to feel the shot but felt nothing, she open her eyes again to only see why she wasn't shot at all. Luffy had stepped in front of her facing her as he took the shot. Nami gasp as she was the man who saved her from the hell she was in, the man who took her in his home, the man who shower her with love and affection and efforts dispite her being deaf.

Luffy felt the pain the moment he got in front of her, he wasn't sure where the bullet hit or whether he was okay or not. All that mattered was that she was okay, His Nami was fine. Luffy heard sirens and a few people scareming but non of it came to mind as he look at Nami scared face, yet dispite the pain and the whole thing as a whole, there was one thing he never stopped doing in front of her. Luffy gave her a bright smile before falling forward against her as everything went black.

Nami caught him before he fell face first she then felt blood on her hands and that was all it took for Nami. "LUFFY!"


End file.
